A life after High School
by BandGirl007
Summary: This story is after the last episode of season 3
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own South of Nowhere or any of these characters.**

**So yea... umm this is my first try... I never wrote a story before and I'm not sure if I am able to write stories .. so yea.. what do u think?? **

**It's after the last episode of season 3.  
**

* * *

- Oh my god, I can't believe it. I'm lying here in Ashley's and my bed, in our bed. OUR!! That sounds so awesome. This whole day is amazing. I graduated high school, decided that I wanna go to UCLA and then my girlfriend asked me if I wanna move in with her. Unbelievable.

Mmhh…I love this smell. Everything here smells like Ashley, especially this pillow.

What is she doing so long ?? -

"Ash, honey. Everything's ok? You are quite long in the bathroom."

No reply.

"Ashley?!"

Spencer wanted to get up just as Ashley left the bathroom with a wide smile.

"Take it easy, Spence. Everything's great. I just wanted to be dressed appropriately."

"Appropriately dressed?"

Spencer lifted her blanket a little bit and recognised what she was wearing, a pink pyjama with small Hello Kitty heads on it.

"Yes. And I hope that I have decided the right thing !?"

With these words Ashley lifted the bathrobe belt and Spencer lost her tongue. She looked at every inch of her girlfriend's naked body. She wanted to stop staring at her but she can't. She looked from Ashley's eyes down to her lips, to her hands, to her perfect breasts, to her bellybutton, her hip bone, to her thighs and finally Spencer's eyes stopped at Ashley's hot spot.

"So darling. What do you say? The right decision?"

Ashley visibly amused expected no answer to this question, because Spencer's reaction needed no words. She let the robe skip to the ground and went over to Spencer, who was still speechless. When Ashley arrived Spencer, Spencer could feel the warmth and smell of Ashley and stopped breathing.

- It's unbelievable that this lovely sight still take my breath away. She is so beautiful and adorable – too good to be true. What have I done to deserve someone like her? Wow, how she looks at me right now. Her eyes, so amazing, I could lose myself in them.

Oh, what is she doing right now? I can't stir. –

"Sweety, are you still here? Have you lost your voice ? May I have to kiss you to release you from your trance."

After these words Ashley bend forward,

Ashley noticed the goose bumps, which relate to Spencer's body and had sat down on their lap. She took Spencer's head in both hands, looked deeply into her eyes and waited that Spencer also opens her deep blue eyes. When she noticed that this didn't happen, she smiled.

"Spencer, I love you."

Now Spencer opened her eyes and stared in the beautiful brown eyes, she loves so much.

"I love you too, Ashley. More than everything. When I'm with you, I'm so happy – happy as never before. I found my soulmate in you. I wanna spent the rest of life with you. I .. "

Ashley gave Spencer a long and passionate kiss. She felt so happy and she needs to feel her lovers lips.

"Ashley, are this tears in your eyes?"

Ashley turned her head away and whipped the tears away. Then she looked again into Spencer's breathtaking eyes.

"Me? Crying? I'm Ashley Davies! Well, ok. Stop looking at me this way. I'm sorry. I don't know what you do to me, but what you said. That was so.. lovely and I never heard a love confession like this before. You are so amazing, Spencer Carlin. You saved my life. Before I met you I was broken, but you made me whole again. I never listened to my heart – it was broken, like shattered glass, but you – you fixed it.. with your caring, your words and your love. I can't find enough words to tell you, how special you are to me. What you mean to me. You are my world! Without you, there would be no me. I..I..

Spencer started to cry and Ashley stopped cause she was afraid that she did something wrong. Maybe said something wrong.

"Are you ok.. I mean have I said something wrong..?"

Ashley started to question, but stopped immediately when Spencer put her finger on her lips.

"Something wrong? Ashley, everything what you said was so amazing. You open up like never before. I love you Ashley. I really love you."

Spencer embraced Ashley and kissed her softly. After a while Ashley stopped the kiss and looked into Spencer's eyes.

"Ok. You know what. You – so ruined my plan. My plan of a hot, mind-blowing and memorable night. A night full of moan with pleasure, groan and scream of pleasure. A night – you forget your name and you feel you gonna die because of the lust and desire you feel."

Spencer stared at Ashley and was shocked about the words she heard right now and about the effect of these words. She took Ashley and threw her on the bed. Ashley totally shocked about the happening gasped for breath.

"What are you doing? Spencer ! Oh my god, you look so.."

"Shht. Okay!? I know you said that you wanna make my night, but right now - I changed the plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**DIsclaimer: I don't own nothing of South of Nowhere... **

**Sorry for takin so long... the last days were soo stressful and bad and I had no time... It was also a little bit hard cause I had to translate my story from german to english.. but I hope I did a good job... I tried my best... well hope u have fun...if not...sorry...**

**And thanks for the lovely reviews...I really loved reading them... u r great !!!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Spencer took Ashley and threw her on bed. Ashley totally shocked about the happening gasped for breath.

Spencer took Ashley's hands and lifted them over her head. While she still held her hands , she began to stroke her girlfriends neck. Ashley's soft moan turned Spencer even more on. Then she solved the grip of her left hand and started to fondle Ashley's slightly shivering body . Ashley also wanted to touch Spencer's body, but when she raised her hand, Spencer stopped the touching and kissing abruptly.

"Stop! Leave your hand where it is, I said that I spoil you tonight!"

Ashley totally perplexed, but totally turned on about her Spencer, who is suddenly so dominant and commanding , put her hand back onto the bed and Spencer began to kiss her neck again. Then Spencer bite Ashley gently into the neck and Ashley moaned, but then her lips moved on to Ashley's breasts. While her lips spoilt her right breast, her left hand cared the other one. Full craving after Spencer's touching Ashley bite on her lower lip. While Spencer's lips still spoilt Ashley's breasts, she moved her hand to Ashley's inner thigh. Ashley groaned in anticipation of yearning.

"Oh yea, touch me, I wanna feel you!"

Spencer put her hand between Ashley's legs and noticed the humidity immediately.

Then Spencer put two fingers into the moaning Ashley. Spencer's rhythmic movements triggered in Ashley lots of small explosions. Ashley's increasingly loud groaning turned Spencer even more on and the louder Ashley got the faster have been Spencer's movements.

"Oh yea! Faster! Harder! I wanna feel you deep inside of me!"

Spencer moved her fingers faster and faster and her movements were harder. Ashley's moaning sounded now more like a scream of pleasure and she had the feeling that a vulcano would break out in her.

The air was electric and Ashley's sweaty body began to tremble under Spencer.

"Don't stop! Don't stop touching me ! Never again! "

Spencer sit up at and started to kiss Ashley aggressive and voluptuous. Ashley felt a desire for Spencer's tongue and pressed herself even more against her. In total ecstasy Ashley suddenly had the feeling of losing her consciousness, she needed air. She stopped kissing Spencer's lips to breathe again. Spencer, who enjoyed Ashley servility, put another finger into Ashley. Ashley, who just snapped under air gave a loud scream of pleasure from her. The louder and faster Ashley's breathing was the faster get Spencer's movements.

"Come for me baby!"

Spencer's lips so close to Ashley's ear again hunted her goose bumps on the body.  
Ashley's body trembled more and finally it reached the climax. Spencer did not stop it, but slowed their movements.

"Oh baby. Since when are you so loud? "

Spencer's teasing tone made Ashley smile.

"Oh, bite me!"

"What you want!"

"What the .... Oh my God! "

Before Ashley could finish the sentence she already felt Spencer's tongue between her legs. Pleasurably Ashley threw her head back, closed her eyes, bite on the lip and clawed the bed sheets.

"Oh my God! What do you with me? "

Spencer answered that question by stimulating Ashley's clitoris with slowly movements and a little bit of pressure. Since Ashley's body began again to tremble, Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's thighs and she moved even closer to her. Ashley's groaning and panting turned Spencer even more on. Ashley, who did not know how to breathe, bite again her lip. But this time so firmly that she tasted blood just a few seconds later.

"Oh, Spencer! Yes!"

Ashley came again, and experienced one orgasm after the other, because Spencer continue moving her tongue.

"Come up! Kiss me! "

Spencer obeyed and laid down next to her still hard breathing and completely sweaty girlfriend. She leaned gently over to Ashley and kissed her softly, because Ashley tried still hard to breathe.

"I love you, my angel!"

Ashley, who had closed her eyes, smiled after she heard Spencer's words

.  
"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Ashley's breathing had returned to normal and than she put her head on Spencer's chest to get a little rest.

"Thank you"

"Thank you! What for? For this awesome night? And what I do with your hot body ? The orgasms ? "

Ashley began to smile, because usually she was the one who said that to Spencer. She answered, after she had raised her head to look Spencer in the eyes.

"Thanks for everything. For you! Us! And especially for this night. "

Spencer gave Ashley after she had heard Ashley's words, happy and totally satisfied with herself, a brief kiss on the forehead, and stroked Ashley's head, after the girl put her head again on her chest.  
"Would you be angry when I would fall asleep now? It's so hard to open my eyes. You took away my whole energy and I…"

"Shht! Be quiet sweetness! Get some sleep ! "

Ashley smiled briefly, whispered "Sweet Dreams" and a few minutes later she fell asleep on her girlfriend's chest. Spencer laid their for a long time and was thinking about her and Ashley and her future together, while she was still stroking Ashley's head. Spencer listened to Ashley's calm and steady breathing and then she fell asleep too and started dreaming of Ashley.

---

When Spencer woke up the next morning, she was happy and wanted to snuggle Ashley, but when she couldn't find her, she opened her eyes and found an empty bed. She looked around in the bedroom and saw that Ashley's bathrobe wasn't on the hook. Still sleepy she sit up and stretched herself.

Ashley, who prepared breakfast in the kitchen heard a key. Kyla quietly opened the door because she assumed that Ashley and Spencer are still asleep. But then she heard the soft humming of the coffee maker. She pulled her shoes off and went into the kitchen.

"Hey sister heart!"

Ashley twisted her eyes, but then she turned around and looked at Kyla.

"Hey Kyla. So early ... "

Ashley could not finish her sentence, cause Kyla looked totally shocked at her and went up to her.

"Oh my God, Ashley. What happened to you ? You look totally destroyed. Your Hair and oh man... are these bruises on your wrists ?! And ... damn ... your lip! "

"What? No! Stop screaming around here. Spencer is still asleep. It was a very tiring night! "

Ashley put her hand on her sister's mouth and looked then at her wrists. Kyla took Ashley's hand from her mouth and looked confused at her sister.

"You don't wanna tell me that this was Spencer?"

Kyla mustered Ashley's body again- from top to bottom.

"No. That with my lip I was myself, but you can say that it was Spencer's guilt. "

Ashley began to smile now, since Kyla's facial expression are still not changed. Then Kyla took her hand high, and led it to Ashley's lip. As Kyla touched the slightly swollen and open part of Ashley's lip, the girl slapped Kyla .

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you ? What was this? "

Spencer, who heard a loud clapping and Ashley's words, sprang out of bed and ran into the kitchen. She saw Kyla, who had one hand on her right cheek and Ashley, with her back to Kyla. Spencer looked questioningly at Kyla, but when the girl just smiled at her, she went on and hugged Ashley. Ashley, who would always know these hands, this embrace, this smell closed her eyes for a moment. Spencer gave her a quick kiss in the neck, but released her then again to find out what was going on.

"What is going on here?"

Spencer waited a moment for an answer, but when no one answered she looked at Kyla and asked just her.

"Kyla. Say it. Why did you get a slap in the face? Do you have something said or done wrong? "

"Done, I would say."

"And what? Spitting it out! "

"Well, yes. I've hurt Ashley….. inadvertently.. "

"What? Why? How?

"Well .... I ..."

At that moment Ashley turned around with two mugs filled with coffee and relied on the kitchen table.

"Spencer, forget it. She has done nothing and the slap was even more out of a reflex. Everything is great. "

When Spencer looked at Ashley's wrists she stopped breathing for a few seconds. Ashley recognised Spencer's sight, which still intend on Ashley's wrists.

"Haha ... umm yea .. But that is not so bad. Does not hurt. "

"Yes, completely in contrast to your lip."

After Kyla finished the sentence Spencer's glance went from Ashley's wrists to her lips.

"Yikes! Your lip ! Was I this ? "

Ashley, who was a little bit amused about Spencer's tone and look, took Spencer by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Then she looked at Spencer seductive and leaned against her, who stood with her back to the wall.

"Not directly. You know…Yesterday.. I have bitten my lip accidentally too hard because of all the… .. pleasure and yes ... "

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I .. "

"Stop it! You don't have to be sorry ! Everything what happened yesterday was…. Can't find words for it !"

Ashley pressed her body against Spencer and wanted to kiss her aggressively on the lips. Spencer, who doesn't want to hurt Ashley turned her head away and avoided the kiss.

"Baby! Everything is ok. Come on. Kiss me! "

Ashley's voice was shaking a little bit and Spencer was able to see the lie in her eyes. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Ashley.

"Okay. It does hurt a little, but it's worth it to me. "

Ashley's words and her yearning glance convinced Spencer and she gave her a cautious, gentle kiss on the lips. Ashley took Spencer's head after the kiss in her hands, rubbed her nose at her nose and looked deep into her eyes.

"Good morning, my darling."

"Good morning"

Spencer loved it when Ashley did this. When the girl take her fears away, give her a feeling of security, rub her nose with her nose. The two went back into the kitchen and when Spencer wanted to take a nap of her coffee, she realised that the cup was empty. She looked stunned and baffled and saw then that Ashley's cup was also empty. Then Spencer looked at Kyla, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I had a long night. I needed the caffeine. "

"Oh, but you know that there is a coffee machine, right?"

"Yes, but drinking your coffee was so much faster. Well, I will go to my room now. "

Kyla smiled at Spencer again and went into her room. Spencer took the empty coffee cups and turned on the coffee maker. She pressed the button and the familiar buzzing of the machine began immediately. Then she turned to Ashley, who looked at her - from top to bottom. Spencer smiled and looked into Ashley's eyes.

"What? What's going on, my darling? "

"Nothing. I just like watching you. "

Ashley smiled, bent over to Spencer and kissed her softly. During the kiss Kyla came back to the kitchen and went on her way to the refrigerator.

"Aww ... so sweet! But now go out of my way. I am hungry, I need something to eat. Take a room if you wanna be undisturbed. "

Kyla pushed Ashley and Spencer apart. Ashley gave Kyla a death look and Spencer took care of the coffee, otherwise she would have shouted at Kyla. After Kyla had taken a yoghurt out of the fridge, she grabbed the spoon, which Spencer had in her hand to stir the coffee and went back into her room. Spencer slammed the coffee cup on the counter and turned to Ashley.

"Ok. This is not ok. I can't take it any more. Can't accept it. Previously she did this also, but it was ok. It didn't disturbed me. It was okay for me , because I was just a guest. But now! I am also a flatmate of this apartment, just like her! "

Ashley smiled at Spencer.

"Why do you smile? I'm angry and ... "

Ashley laid Spencer a finger on the lips, pulled her to herself and embraced her.

"I understand what you mean, but you don't have the same position like Kyla here."

Spencer snapped after air and wanted to contradict Ashley, as the girl continued.

"You are much more important than she is and how she acts is also unacceptable. I agree with you. I talk to her when we were at your parents. "

Ashley pressed Spencer briefly, kissed her on the nose and drank then a sip of her coffee. Spencer's angry face, transformed into a nervous, anxious one.

"My parents, whom I will tell that I move out and ..."

Spencer did not speak further, just stood there speechless. Ashley stroked her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Spencer. Everything's gonna be all right. They will be happy for us ! "

As usual Ashley's words and caresses calmed Spencer down. She closed her eyes and focused on Ashley's hands. Suddenly Spencer opened her eyes again.

"You can't come with me! Your bruises .... your wrists .... your lip ... How are we ...."

Spencer stuttered and can't finish her sentences, her thoughts.

"... Shht.. Calm down. I will cover my lip and bruises with some make-up. Relax. Paula and Arthur won't notice. I promise. All right? Ok, now drink your coffee. "

Ashley and Spencer drank their coffee and ate breakfast, then they made their way into the bedroom. When they arrived in the bedroom, Ashley decided to take a shower, while Spencer sat on the bed and closed her eyes. After half an hour she heard a hairdryer and suddenly woke up. A short time later, Ashley came out of the bathroom.

"Well, what do you say ? Do I look okay ? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything !! **

**Well... I guess my last chapter wasn't really good !! So I tried to write the next chapter and I hope you like it this time. It's a little bit longer than the last chapter and I will try to post more as soon as possible ... **

**So if you want tell me what you think...**

**xxx**

* * *

Ashley stood with short cut off jeans, a long grey and white striped T-shirt and her hair tied together in front of Spencer who looked surprised.

"Yes. Wow. You look beautiful! Your Wrists and lip ... no Bruises or anything. You look really beautiful, honey! "

"Yea, I know!"

Ashley smiled and went on to Spencer. Spencer put her hands on Ashley's hips and pulled her down to herself. She put her hand into Ashley's hair and then they began to kiss. Ashley lost all sense of time, the only thought she had was the kiss with Spencer, but suddenly her mobile phone started to ring in the living room. Because she won't stop kissing or thinking of Spencer, she ignored the ringing. But when the phone started ringing again and she heard Kyla running into the living room she stopped thinking of Spencer - stopped thinking but not kissing. The phone was silent again. Kyla took it in her hand to see who had called, but then it started ringing again.

"Hey Ash! It's Mr. C! "

Ashley stopped kissing Spencer, jumped up and ran into the living room. She took the phone, which Kyla gave her and decreased.

"Hey Mr. C! I'm sorry for taking so long, I was just in the bathroom and yes .. "

"No problem Ashley!"

"Oh, Paula. Sorry! I have accepted to speak with Arthur. "

"Yes, it's ok. I just wanted to ask you if you can bring strawberries. I wanted to bake us a strawberry cake, but my husband has this item on the list probably overlooked. "

Ashley smiled as she heard that Arthur apologised in the background.

"Yes. Sure. No problem. Something else? "

Ashley waited briefly for a response but didn't get one.

"I guess no answer is also an answer. So see you at 1 p.m."

"Oh yea ... Ashley. I'm sorry. No, we need nothing more. Excuse, please. Here's just a lot of cooking and baking to do. See you later. Bye! "

"Bye"

Ashley put on and went back into the bedroom, where she found Spencer with eyes closed on the bed. She laid down next to Spencer, watched her a few seconds and kissed her gently on the lips then.

"Hey sleepy head. Thou, you know how much I love watching you sleep, but only half an hour left and go you said that you wanna take a shower, so ... "

Ashley stopped talking, because Spencer opened her eyes immediately and stood up.

"But I thought that we have to be at 1 p.m. at my parents ?"

"Yes and it's still 1 p.m. , but Paula just called and asked us to bring strawberries, because she want to make a cake. Furthermore, I would also like to go to a flower market and buy some flowers. "

Spencer began to smile and stroked Ashley on the arm. Then she jumped up and ran into the bathroom. A short time later, Ashley heard the water and she let herself fall back onto the bed.

- Oh man what am I doing ? I lay on the bed and all I can do is thinking and dreaming about Spencer. So not me! Well, yes. Let's say ..I was never so. At least not until I met Spencer. What made this girl? She changed me totally. She has really broke through all my protective walls, she touched my soul and stole my heart. Wow. With her I feel so safe, like never before and so infinitely loved. She loves me for me and wants me just as I am. Unbelievable. What did I do to earn such an angel !? Spencer Carlin, my heart, I love you and I can hardly wait for the moment when you and I live together. I want you to be the last at night and the first I see in the morning. Waking up and see your beautiful face and your deep blue eyes…How great this sounds. And when I have it, I promise I will never let it go. Never. Everything is ... "-

"Ashley, can you please bring me a towel?"

"Yes for sure."

- "Perfect!" -

Ashley stood up from the bed and went to the linen closet to pull out a towel, then she went into the bathroom. In front of her stood Spencer, which was already quite dry and looked at her. Ashley leaned against the doorframe and looked at Spencer.

"I thought you need a towel?"

Spencer went on to Ashley, cuddled up to her and laid Ashley's hands on her naked skin..

"Well. I thought that you might like what you see, and therefore I have called you. I also had a requirement for your lips ... "

Ashley smiled, shook her head briefly and kissed Spencer before she left the bathroom again. Then she started searing for a bag for Spencer and found a big one after a while.  
After 20 minutes Spencer out of the bathroom, she was wearing jeans, a black top and pigtails and saw the bag on the bed.

"What is that? This bag is huge! Did we kill someone and put his or her corpse then in this bag? Or maybe even two? "

"Haha, very funny, love! I just thought that you wanna take a lot of with you ? "

"Yes and you are right. But I think that it would be better when I take a small suitcase or something, cause yea you know my parents. I mean we tell them that I will move out and I wanna give them some time to accept it. So I think we shouldn't come with such a huge travel bag."

"That's right. You are so cute and caring. So ... this suitcase? "

Ashley pointed to a grey suitcase, which stood beside the bed.

"Yes. Perfectly. "

"Great. But now let us go. Not that we are too late. "

Ashley grabbed Spencer, the suitcase and the car keys and walked towards the door. They took their shoes on and left after they said "bye" to Kyla.  
Ashley put the suitcase in the trunk and hopped then like Spencer in the car.

"So…let's go ?"

As Spencer nodded Ashley started the engine and drove off. The silence in the car was unbearable, so Ashley turned the CD player on at the next traffic light. Spencer looked at Ashley, while she was searching for a good song, but then looked out the window.

- Calm down, Spencer. They are your parents. They love you and respect you! They will be happy for you. Absolutely. But what if not? Ok, in that case I have Ashley , she stands by me supports me and help me to deal with their reaction. I'm so nervous. Help. I want Ashley to hold me, give me her calming touch again. Oh ... I ... --

Spencer's gaze wandered to her hand which lay on her thighs and saw Ashley's hand. She looked from Ashley's hand over to Ashley and looked directly into her eyes.

"Always with the rest, Babe. Relax. I'm sure that everything you think about is absolutely stupid . They are definitely happy for us and hey I'm there. I'm on your side right next to you! "

Spencer smiled, took Ashley's hand in her, kissed her briefly and put it back on her thighs then. Then she looked again out of the window.

- On my side ... How beautiful it sounds. How well she knows me. I hadn't even say anything and she done exactly what I had asked for. Oh it feels so good how she touches me. So gently, but also with a request. It is so incredible. All right ,let's say Mum and Dad are happy for me, what about Glen. What will he say?....Oh who cares, if he says something stupid I'm sure Chelsea is on my side. How should I start the conversation ? Hey Mum, Dad, I just wanted to inform you that Ashley and I have decided that I will move in with her ? Hmm .. No. I think that's not so good. Ok stop thinking about it. I trust Ashley's words. --

Ashley, who had to take her hand away from Spencer's thigh, because she needed her hand to change gears, nodded her head to the beat of the music. Spencer looked over at Ashley and watched her for a while, then she looked back on the road and searched for a traffic light. After a few minutes she spotted one and Ashley stopped the car more and more until it came to a standstill right before the red light. Ashley wanted to use this red light to look at Spencer, but at the moment when she wanted to turn her head, she felt Spencer's lips already on her lips. Spencer, who was impatient leaned over to Ashley when the car stood still. She pressed her body against Ashley and kissed her passionately and intensely. Then when loud tooting suddenly started, Ashley startled and Spencer got back on her place. Ashley engaged a gear completely dumbfounded and shocked and drove off. Spencer, who turned red, sat back in her seat and looked embarrassed out of the window.

"Wow. What did I do to deserve this kiss ? "

Spencer began to smile and looked at Ashley then, who had a broad smile on her lips.

"Why you? The kiss was for me! "

Spencer took Ashley's hand from the gear shift, kissed her hand briefly, but then she laid the hand back and her hand on it. She stroked Ashley's hand, laid her head back and closed her eyes. After a short time she noticed that the car was slower and Ashley began to back into a parking space.

"Well, my darling. We don't have enough time to go together to the flower market and supermarket, so I would say we go on our own and meet us in 10 minutes here at my car again !? "

Spencer nodded, but began to sulk.

"Yes, ok. Sounds like a plan - not a great one, but a plan. Where should I go? "

"Please go to the flower market and arrange a large bouquet of flowers for Paula. You know her better than me and you know what kind of flowers she prefers. "

"Good. "

"Did you have some money?"

"Moment"

Spencer grabbed her bag and searched for her wallet. Few seconds later she took out her wallet, looked inside and nodded then.

"Yes I have."

"Good. Let's hit the road. See you in ten minutes. "

Ashley leaned over to Spencer again and kissed her. Spencer put her arm around Ashley's neck and kissed her too. Then they stopped and went out of the car. One last short kiss and their paths separated. Ashley paved her way through the crowd and went into the next supermarket. Spencer quickly crossed the street, because the flower market was there. When she arrived, she searched for the right bouquet for her mother. And after about five minutes, she found them. She pulled the flowers out of the vase and went on her way to the checkout, where some people were waiting. When she was waiting she saw the roses. She took one and decided to give it Ashley as a little attention.  
Meanwhile, Ashley arrived the supermarket. She was searching for the vegetables and fruits and when she found them she sought the most beautiful strawberries, and went then away in search of the checkout. Before she arrived at the checkout she came to the wine department, and decided that she will buy one for Arthur. She went into the corridor and found the wine she was searching for after a few seconds. She grabbed the wine bottle and continued her search for the checkout. She looked at the clock and saw that half of the time was already over. When she arrived at the cashier, she was lucky and she didn't had to wait. She put the strawberries and wine bottle on the line and pulled out her money. After the cashier called the price she had paid quickly and went back towards the car. When she arrived Spencer was already leaned against the car and hid something behind her back. Ashley unlocked the car and put the wine and strawberries in the trunk while Spencer put her mothers on the back seat. Then Spencer was waiting to become Ashley's attention. When Ashley wanted to turn to Spencer, she let her bag fall and distributed her goods and chattels on the pavement and also on the street. She bent down and collected everything, then she saw Spencer's feet directly in front of her and she looked up. Spencer held in her left hand her lip gloss, but in the right, she had the rose.

"Here for you!"

Ashley was back on her feet's, because she had collected everything and Spencer gave her the rose.

"Aww ... Thanks! "

Ashley leaned over to Spencer to kiss her. More minutes elapsed then Spencer's phone began to ring.

"Yes?"

Slightly annoyed because of the disturbance she answered the call.

"Very nice tone, Spencer. Here is Glen. I just wanted to ask you where you are, if you will be here in time or whether you have "something" else to do – so you will be late? "

Spencer twisted eyes while she climbed like Ashley into the car.

"Glen. It is just quarter to 1 p.m. ! We will be there on time. Don't panic! "

"Ok good. Don't change your plans ! Don't be naughty ! "

"Glen!"

Spencer could hear Chelsea's voice in the background and thanked her that she interfered the conversation and stopped Glen from talking.

" Bye! "

Spencer put back the phone without waiting for a reply from Glen. Then she put her cell phone away and placed the bouquet on her lap.  
Ten minutes later Ashley drove in the driveway of the Carlins and parked the car. She pulled the key from the lock, took a deep breath and smelled the rose, then she turned to Spencer.

"Everything's okay honey? Let's go in ? "

Spencer looked confident and nodded.

"Yes! This will be a breeze. "

Ashley was visibly surprised at the sudden courage of Spencer raised her eyebrows in the air and smiled then. After a short glance at the clock Spencer said.

"Well what do you think about a little make out session at the back seat? We still have five minutes! "

"What? Have I just misheard or has Spencer Carlin just asked me if I wanna do immortal things in front of her parents house with her ?!"

"Well. You're just bad influence. "

Spencer Ashley smiled and looked questioningly then.

"Spencer. You know normally - under other circumstances I would always love to spent my pastime with you, doing this. But now? Today? We wanna go to your parents to tell them that their little angel, who isn't an angel anymore, will move out. That you will move in with me. I'm sure I won't be able to look them into the eyes when I do it with you in the back seat of my car just a few minutes ago. "

Spencer sulked briefly, but then thought about Ashley's words.

"Oh, sweetness. Don't pout now. You know that you can bring me to do everything with this look. "

Spencer pouted even more and smiled then at Ashley and kissed her briefly.

"Okay. You are right. Let's go. Probably they are watching us anyway since your car parked in the driveway. "

Ashley and Spencer left the car and after Ashley took the strawberries and the wine out the trunk they made their way towards the door. Before they were ringing the clock both of them took a deep breath, kissed one last time and hold hands.

"Are you ready?"

"And you?"

They both smiled and then Spencer pressed the bell.  
A few seconds later, Paula opened the door and welcomed them warmly.

"Don't you have keys anymore, Spencer? You live here, why are you ringing? "

As Paula said this Spencer had to swallow and pondered what she should reply, but Paula expected no answer to this question. She took the strawberries from Ashley after they hugged and then went quickly into the kitchen.  
Ashley went very close to Spencer and whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't worry, my sweet! I'm here! "

To give her words more evidence, Ashley took Spencer's hand again and held it. Then Arthur came to her and Spencer and hugged his daughter.

"Hey love!"

"Hey Dad.

Now he turned to Ashley and embraced her.

"Hey, Ashley!"

"Hey Mr. C!"

After the hug, Spencer and Ashley were holding hands again, and Arthur looked at the two.

"Well how are you? Was it still getting late yesterday after we were gone ? "

"No, Mr. C! We are actually went to bed quite early. The cleanups are run fairly quickly. Especially since you and Paula have done so much before you left. So thank you again for your help yesterday."

"Ashley. When you actually start to call me Arthur ? "

Ashley looked thoughtfully and before she could answer, Paula called Arthur back in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but…?"

After she had nodded, he got quickly on his way toward the kitchen.  
Ashley and Spencer looked at each other for a second and then went into the living room, where they expected Chelsea and Glen, but the room was empty. Ashley sat down on the armchair and Spencer sat down on her lap. She had turned to Ashley and whispered secretly to her when she heard steps on the stairs. She doesn't stop whispering, rubbed her nose against Ashley's and drove her hand gently through Ashley's hair.

"Hey Spence! Ash! "

Glen was appeared in the room, and now Chelsea appeared behind him.

"Hey you two! Aww ... you are too sweet! "

Spencer turned a little bit away from Ashley to see Chelsea and Glen and smiled at Chelsea.

"Hey Chelsea! Nice to see you ! Glen! "

Everyone in the room had suddenly started to laugh because Spencer's voice changed from sweetly to angrily.

"Just kidding, Glen. Come here to me ! "

Spencer stood up and received her brother with a cordial embrace. Ashley also had to stand up and welcomed Chelsea. Then Glen came to Ashley and before she could say or do something, she was also embraced by him. Ashley, who was completely dumbfounded just stood there and returned the embrace.

"What was that?"

Spencer looked at her brother questioningly.

"She belongs to the family and ....

All in the room were surprised by Glens emotive side but then he continued his sentence.

Also ... I have to know whether she's worth. And yes, I must say you have made a good choice. "

Ashley, who was still shocked because of the embrace just looked at Glen. Chelsea and Spencer, however, started boxing him into the side.

" I have probably misheard. Well I hope so."

"Yeah let your fingers off of my girlfriend!"

Glen raised his hands protectively over him.

"That was just a fun! Ashley, welcome to the family. "

After he had said that, he went to Chelsea, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Shortly afterwards everyone was taking a seat. Glen and Chelsea sat side by side on the couch and Ashley sit again on the armchair with Spencer on her lap. Nobody said anything, and Chelsea leaned with eyes closed on Glens shoulder. Ashley just hold Spencer, they cuddled , whispered secretly and touched each other. After some time, Arthur joined into the living room because he wanted to know whether everything was in order because it was so quiet. When he saw his children cuddled up and he had to smile, and went back into the kitchen.  
Time passed and shortly before 2 p.m. Arthur came back into the living room to tell that the food would be ready in a bit, but when he arrived there he decided to get his cam to make some pictures of the scene in front of him. When he had found it, he went back into the living room and stood before Glen and Chelsea, who slept on the bench. Then he looked over at Spencer and had to sit down for a few seconds.

- What happened to my little angel. Look at her. How happy she is and how beautiful. I believe that I have never seen her so lucky like now. How she lies there wrapped in Ashley's embrace. I'm so proud of you my little girl ! Both of you ! --

Then he stood up again and set up the visor on Spencer and Ashley. He wanted to capture every detail. The protective embrace what Ashley offered Spencer. That they still holding hands also when they sleep and dream. Spencer's happy and contented expression on her face. Ashley, how she rests with her lips on Spencer's cheek - everything. After he had done that Paula also came into the living room because she wanted to know what was going on. When she saw her husband with the camera, she had to smile, but she was also curious what he wanted to photograph. Her gaze fell first on Glen and Chelsea and it was heart-warming, but when Arthur went to the side and she was her daughter and Ashley she almost starts crying. Everything she ever wished, that her daughter is happy, no matter with whom, had become true. Arthur knew exactly what his wife thought and nodded briefly. Then he walked towards her, he hugged and kissed her briefly on the forehead.

"They are so sweet and so happy!"

"I know what you mean and it's so great to see them this way."

Then they went back into the kitchen because of the loud bell rang. The alarm woke Chelsea and Spencer up. Spencer wanted to move just as she noticed that Ashley was asleep on her cheek. She smiled briefly and then cuddled even more up to Ashley, who automatically solidified her embrace.  
Chelsea also thought that she was probably fell asleep and turned to Glen, who still slept calmly. Then she noticed that Spencer also was awake and smiled at her.

"I love those moments."

"I totally know what you mean. I always wish that they never end! "

"Spencer, I'm sure that I annoy you because I say it so often. But you two are so sweet together. As you look at each other so in love and happy. "

"And I can tell - we are. I can't imagine a life without – without her love. I love her more than anything else. "

"I love you too my sweet heart!"

Ashley was also awake, but had her eyes still closed and smiled. Spencer, who was still a little terrified and who felt caught in the act somehow, turned her head and kissed Ashley. As Ashley felt Spencer on her lips she stopped breathing for a while. She wanted that nothing destroy this moment – this moment should last forever. Arthur, who had covered the table in the garden, took out his camera again and photographed the Spencer and Ashley. Then he went to them to tell them that the food was ready. Although nobody wanted to stand up, they went towards the garden after they had smelt the food. Also Glen, who has just woken up, followed them with slow steps. When everyone were sitting at the table, they started holding their hands and said the prayer. Arthur, who wanted to tease Ashley wanted mentioned also the starving children and the people who gave these starving kids something to eat. Ashley lowered her gaze and looked embarrassed. Then Ashley looked angry at Arthur and when the other saw her they began to laugh, finally also Ashley had to laugh.

"AMEN!"

"Wow, the food smells fabulous."

Shortly after a wild mess start. Clanging dishes. Cutlery dropped on plates. A "Give me the bowl "...." Can you please ..." was all that was heard. Then silence. Everyone ate the food, which they put on their plate.

"This is nuts . Food tastes delicious as always! "

"Yes I can only agree."

"We are too!"

After everyone congratulated Arthur and Paula to this culinary delicacy it was quite again and everyone had to chewing and swallowing.  
After half an hour all the plates were empty and the bellies full. They cleared up the table and waited then for Paula, who was in the kitchen to pick the dessert. While they waited Spencer was holding Ashley's hand and talked to her father.

"Dad, can I talk to you and Mum later. Because there would be something very important that I wanna tell you. "

"Of course. If you want we can talk after the coffee and cake. "

"Thanks Dad."

Arthur just nodded and then stood up to help Paula.

"Oh, I love strawberry cake!"

"I know Spencer, so I made one for you."

"Hey, how unfair. Always is she preferred. "

After all looked odd at Glen and laughed, he lowered his head.

"Glen! Haha! I'm their favourite child. "

Spencer stretched out her tongue at Glen and began to cut the cake into little pieces. After she gave everyone a piece, she took also one and the whole family began to eat . The cake tasted just like everything else delicious.

"Wow. The cake taste really incredible, Mum. "

"Yes, Paula. Delicious ! "

"Thank you Ashley. Spencer. "

After they finished the meal, Spencer took the used dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Then she and Ashley declared themselves willing to help Arthur with washing the dishes. Glen and Chelsea disappeared and went up again in Glen's room. Probably to take a rest and also that Paula, Arthur, Ashley and Spencer and talk in peace. After the dishes were cleaned up Arthur, Ashley and Spencer went to Paula on the veranda.

"Mum. Dad. I ... no .... we must tell you something important. "

"What is it?"

"Well, yea. As you know I've decided that I won't go to Worthington, that I wanna stay here and go to the UCLA. "

"Yes, we know that and we are happy that you stay here. So what do you wanna say ? "

"Paula. Mr. C, it's ... "

Before Ashley could finish the sentence, Spencer interrupted her.

"Thank you honey this is really sweet of you, but I have to tell them about it."

"I just wanted to help you."

"I know. I know, but your presence and support help me enough. Thank you. "

Spencer kissed Ashley and stroked her briefly on the cheek. Then she remembered, what she was doing and where she had just stopped. Paula and Arthur, who watched the scenario, were smiling at her daughter.

"So that is what's going on. Yesterday when we had celebrated my degree, I was for a short time with Ashley alone in the bedroom. "

"Spencer, if you wanna tell us now what you have done. You don't have to. I've already told you that I've no problem with that. I'm happy when you are happy. And I'm glad that you two are happy together ! "

"Mum! Oh my God! No, that wasn't my plan ! "

Ashley and Arthur sat next to them and began to laugh. On the one hand because of Paula's believing and on the other hand because of Spencer, who looked like a tomato now and screamed totally shocked at her mother. Paula jerked also embarrassed with the shoulders and asked Spencer then to continue.

"Well, yes. Yesterday .I've made a decision and I wish to notify you now. Maybe you won't see me in the nearest future as often as you see me now…because I .. "

"Because you was. You will go to Worthington ? "

"No, Dad. Let me finish, please, it's hard enough already. "

"Yes, Dear. I'm sorry. "

"What I have to say is that I... Ashley and I will move in together !"

Spencer closed her eyes because she expected wild protests and angry glances, but when she opened them again, she saw that Arthur and Paula just hugged Ashley.

"That's great. Oh, we are so happy for you. "

Spencer looked completely bewildered and confused and watched as her Mum and Dad hold Ashley. Ashley, who isn't such a big fan of so much physical contact, looked helpless at Spencer, so that she could came and replace her. Spencer stood up and freed Ashley from the embrace and took her place.

"And why were you so afraid? What did you think what we do? Grab Ashley by her hair and throw her half-naked out of the house? Oh wait ... Moment ... I did this before. "

Paula began to laugh, but the other needed a moment to handle this joke, which was long time ago pure severity , but started then also to laugh. Chelsea and Glen, who had listened to everything came out on the veranda and were happy for Ashley and Spencer.  
After a bit Ashley leaned over to Spencer and whispered to her.

"You see Babe. I told you , that they are happy for us. But the joke of your Mum ... let's say. It's still quite painful to think about this happening and very difficult to laugh about it now. Shall I go fetch the suitcase? "

Spencer leaned her head against Ashley, gave her a kiss and nodded then.

"Okay. I'm right back there. "

Ashley stood up and made her way to her car. Then she meet Arthur.

"Ashley?"

"Yes, Mr. C?"

"Look good after you and my Little!"

"I promise!"

"Good. I'm so glad that you two found you and love each other and especially that you are always there for her. You're the best of what a father could wish for his child. "

"Thank you Mr. C! Really nice to hear. "

Ashley went on to Arthur and hugged him. He was happy and hugged Ashley too for a few seconds.

"I love you, Ashley."

Ashley, who was struggling with the tears now, closed her eyes for a short time.

"I love you too, Dad."

Then she let him go and went back to the car. When she arrived at the car, she breathed deeply in and opened then the trunk to retrieve the suitcase. When she was back in the house, she wanted to bring the suitcase up in Spencer's room and went on her way. On the top she put the suitcase on Spencer's bed and looked briefly around in the room. She pushed the suitcase aside and lay down on Spencer's bed, then she closed her eyes, enjoyed the atmosphere and a few minutes passed.

"Unbelievable. I was never so happy. Never in my whole life. Thank you! "

At that moment someone kissed her on her lips.

"I was searching for you."

"And you found me."

Ashley was kissed again by Spencer then she felt Spencer's body beside her. They still kissed, but then Spencer stood up to pack her things.

"Thank you that you've brought the suitcase."

"You're welcome !"

With these words Spencer went to her closet and brought a stack of garment to bed. Ashley, who stood also up, had already opened the suitcase.

"You know what I was thinking right now ?"

"What ?"

"We didn't give your parents the flowers and the wine. These things are still in the hallway next to my bag. "

"Oh my God. You're right. Can you quickly go? I want as quickly as possible pack my things."

"Yes. "

After she said that Ashley had turned around and made her way to the door.

"Hey didn't you forget something?"

Ashley looked at Spencer's bed if she perhaps had lost something, but shook her head as she found nothing.

"But I'm sure you forgot something."

Spencer went over to Ashley and pressed her against the closed door. Ashley knew the meaning of Spencer's look and so she decided to separate herself from the embrace.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Carlin? "

Spencer began to smile and kissed Ashley lightly on the nose.

"I love you Ashley!"

"Oh how beautiful to hear. I love you too Spence! "

Then Ashley opened the door and walked down the stairs, while Spencer continued to put her clothes into the suitcase. When Ashley arrived the hallway she went to her bag and grabbed the flowers and the wine, then she went into the living room to the Paula and Arthur.

"Paula. Mr. C! We have previously totally forgot in the whole excitement to give you this."

Ashley gave Paula the flowers and Arthur the wine.

"Aww ... I love carnations. Thank you Ashley! "

"Oh my God. That is not possible. This is a Chateau Latour, 1959! Ashley this wine costs a fortune. "

"Oh God, Arthur don't tell me that this is the wine we had seen few weeks ago. The wine, who one bottle cost $ 4500 !?"

"Exactly! Paula, this is this wine ! Ashley, this gift is truly unbelievable, but I can not accept it. "

"Why not? Oh what the heck. No contradiction. I'm happy that you like it. "

Ashley leaned against the door frame and when Paula asked where Spencer is, she said that the girl is packing her suitcase.


End file.
